


Future's Past

by justaddgigi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Steve taking a photo with his shield against the NYC skyline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to break away a bit from cover and do more full art pieces. You can more about this piece on my website [Fannish Follies](fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com) If you want to see what happens behind the scenes, or if you want cover art for your own story, please feel free to join my [ facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1327097557329606/).


End file.
